


Change is good?

by fuzzykitty01



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bunny Boy, Bunny does not like being human, Bunny had no idea how sensitive human bodies were, Bunny is the last Pooka, Bunny puts on a show for North, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jack doesn't know why Bunny is whining, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Play, North fucked around with magic, Overstimulation, Pooka!Feels, Smut, h/c, human!Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fiddling around with unstable portal magic, North manages to trap Bunny in human form. Being both a shapeshifter and the last Pooka, Bunny does not like the idea of being in human form forever. He throws a tantrum and storms away. North later finds him curled up behind a bunch of crates crying. North comforts his friend the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is good?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture by ionahi and the livestream that spawned it. I told you guys I would make your hearts bleed. 8D Ion hasn’t revealed how Bunny got stuck in human form yet, so I made something up. Enjooooy~

“Change me _back_!” Bunny seethed. “I don’t know how you did this, but I know you can undo it! Change me back!”

North let Bunny pound on him as much as he wanted. It was his fault that Bunny was stuck in a mostly human form. Jack wanted to know how shapeshifting worked and asked Bunny to show him a few alternate forms of his. Bunny indulged the young spirit and changed into a few things before settling on a human male with dark skin and short gray hair. At the time, North had been fiddling around with new portal magic; he hadn’t gotten it quite right and he was working to fix the instability of the atomizing portion of the spell. It backfired quite spectacularly and hit Bunny while he was changing back to his Pookan form. The end result was a hybrid mix of human and Pookan gene splicing that made Bunny unable to transform fully back into a Pooka. The most he could do was grow bunny ears and a tail. The rest stayed steadfastly human. Needless to say, Bunny did _not_ like that.

“Calm down, Cottontail! What’s so bad about being human anyway!” Jack yelled. His patience finally snapped after hours of constant whining and sulking from Bunny. Bunny rounded on Jack; fully intending to take the fight to him, but North placed a calming yet heavy hand on Bunny’s shoulder. He shook his head at Bunny; silently telling him it wasn’t Jack’s fault and Bunny shouldn’t take it out on him like it was. Bunny deflated only a little bit before shrugging off North’s hand and storming out of the room.

“What is his _problem_?” Jack ranted. “It’s not like he wasn’t happy showing off _before_. What’s his deal about humans?”

“It is not humans he has problem with, Jack.” North heaved a great sigh. “It is the fact he cannot change back.”

“Yeah I figured as much.” Jack sniffed. “I get that being stuck as something you’re not can be weird, but it could’ve been worse. He could be stuck as a kangaroo or something.” Jack grinned at the mental picture before sobering up again. “It’s not the end of the world, you know.”

North sighed again and rubbed the back of his head contemplatively. It wasn’t like Jack knew what Bunny was before he was a Guardian. It wasn’t common knowledge that the Easter Bunny was the last of an alien race from before the earth was formed. They hadn’t gotten around to telling him either. It was understandable that Jack would equate Bunny’s problem to a simple case of vanity. Enough shapeshifters have had similar problems over the years to give off that impression, so Jack’s ignorance was reasonable.

“Jack, Bunny is the last of his kind.” He decided to go for the direct approach when dealing with Jack. Sometimes pretty words and roundabout explanations went over his head simply because he was not used to dealing with such interactions. Three hundred years alone with no one to talk to certainly dulled communication skills to say the least.

The direct approach worked now. Jack whirled around to face North with wide eyes and a disbelieving stare.

“No way.” He said. “I mean _really_? You’re not joking right? I don’t get how this is funny, North. I know funny; I’m the Guardian of fun.”

“Is not joke, Jack.” North said gravely.

“Shit…” Jack hissed. “I really messed up, didn’t I?” The curse was a surprise, but not unwarranted.

“No Jack, you did not ‘mess up.’ You had no way of knowing and Bunny knows that. Well, eventually maybe.” North assured him with a shrug. “Maybe you should be giving Bunny space, no? This is big deal for both of you, da? Go. Give children snowday, clear your head, and when you come back I’m sure Bunny will have cooled down.”

Jack nodded, gave a guilty stare in the direction Bunny left in, and swept away on the wind. North sighed once again and went to seek out his Bunny. He found him curled up behind some crates in toy storage room 3 and he sat with him for a while.

Bunny hadn’t even put on some decent clothes, North noted with fond exasperation. He probably didn’t see a need to yet. North knew Bunny would figure it out when he started shivering from the cold and realizing there was no fur to cover him up. Bunny was shivering now, but North figured it was more from fear than the cold. The man had his face buried in his arms, which rested on his knees. His ears laid flat against his head in a show of either anger or despair; knowing Bunny it could be either one. It was quiet, but North could hear small sniffles every once in a while. Bunny was trying hard to hide his vulnerability even in an out of the way place like this. It broke North’s heart.

“You know I don’t have a problem with humans, right?” Bunny spoke up after a while.

“Da. I know.” North answered honestly.

“It’s just… I’m the _last one_ , North. If I go, there’ll be no one left. The Pooka will be _gone_ forever and I just—”

“Sh… I know, Bunny. I know.” North scooped Bunny up in his arms and held him as he finally let the dam break. Bunny keened like a dying animal and clutched North’s jacket like a lifeline.

“I don’t wanna be alone, Nick…” Bunny whispered.

North hadn’t heard Bunny call him ‘Nick’ since the dark ages. Back then they were lovers. Bunny’s logic balanced out North’s brashness and both of them brought out the best in each other. Bunny’s newest incarnation was different from that logical tactician with an allergy to chocolate. When the danger abated and Pitch was no longer an issue, North started noticing that more and more. Bunny noticed too. It was almost a relief when the Guardians started drifting apart and focusing more on their jobs; it was an excuse to not have to deal with their straining relationship. North couldn’t take the sad looks Bunny would give him when he thought he wasn’t looking. He didn’t understand why his Nicholas was being so distant all of a sudden. North was a coward and a fool; Bunny needed him all those years and he needed him now.

“You’re not alone, _malen’kiy zaychik_. Never again.” North promised. It was also his way of saying ‘I love you’ without actually saying it. Bunny never liked it when North said those three little words; he said the meaning got lost every time they were said. North got pretty good at finding other ways to say ‘I love you’ with both actions and words alike.

“Change me back, Nick. Please…” Bunny begged. His shuddering breaths and shivering frame clued North in to how distraught Bunny really was. North felt his heart break in his chest at the lack of trust Bunny had in him now. Bunny loved him still, but he wasn’t sure if North loved him back. North couldn’t blame him. Even so, North couldn’t grant Bunny’s plea even if he tried. The splicing was so complete that to undo it would kill Bunny.

“I’m sorry, Bunnymund. I’m so… so very sorry.” He breathed into Bunny’s flattened ears.

Bunny’s body slumped down; heavy with defeat. A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he clung tighter to North’s body. Bunny’s human body shuddered again with both fear and resignation. North held him through it all.

“Hey Nick?” Bunny called softly; his voice hollow and vulnerable.

“Yes, Bunny?” North answered.

“…Will you kiss me?” Bunny asked.

The sudden request threw North for a loop. He broke the embrace to look Bunny in the eye. He was still shivering and a few tears escaped his evergreen eyes, but he was resolute as he met North’s stare with his own.

“Bunny, are you sure about this?” North had to make sure.

He needn’t have bothered. Bunny’s small smile was enough to let him know.

“I don’t think I’ve ever kissed anyone before. Pookan mouths aren’t made for it. I wanna see what humans find so fascinating about it.” the teasing glint in his eyes belied Bunny’s attempts to rationalize his request. A laugh bubbled out of North’s chest before he could stop it.

“You are very tricky bunny. You know this?” North grinned. Bunny’s grin matched North’s as the old bandit leaned down for a kiss. “I suppose I can teach you how humans love, if that is what you want.”

Bunny’s pleased sigh was swallowed up by North as he claimed his lips with his own. A shiver ran down Bunny’s spine and pooled within his gut. North coaxed a whine out of Bunny when he nibbled at his soft, human lips. North took advantage of it and plunged his tongue deep inside Bunny’s open mouth. The new sensations caused Bunny to buck his hips involuntarily and open his mouth wider. North grinned around Bunny’s mouth and coaxed his tongue to play. Though Bunny was new to kissing, he was a fast learner as he licked and nibbled at North’s playful tongue. By the time the broke apart for air, Bunny’s lips were swollen and pink. Bunny panted for air as he clung desperately to North. His pretty green eyes were dark with lust and his wandering hands idly stroked up and down North’s arms.

By nature, Bunny was a tactile lover. He could lose himself in sensation just from simple petting, as North proved over and over in the past. The kiss was a new feeling for Bunny, so it was no wonder it took him longer to come to his senses than it normally would.

“That was…” Bunny swallowed dryly. “…Wow.” He finished lamely.

North laughed and ruffled Bunny’s hair. “You like kissing, do you?” He asked with mirth.

Bunny blushed indignantly, but nodded.

“Excellent!” North crowed as he fell back onto the floor and took Bunny with him. Bunny squawked in surprise from the suddenness of the act, but found himself liking the new position he found himself in.

Bunny was sprawled out on top of North. His legs straddled either side of the old Cossack. Bunny could feel the heat of North’s erection near his ass. Bunny gulped nervously at the thought of North’s monster of a cock. Even as a Pooka, Bunny had trouble taking North’s hefty length. He shuddered to think how he’d handle it as a human. North laid those fears to rest with a calming scratch behind Bunny’s ears.

“I am thinking I would be too much for you, Bunny. Why don’t you take me instead?” North whispered encouragingly. Bunny blinked at the suggestion; shocked by how easily North handed over control. North was a leader in all respects of the word. Whether in battle or in bed, North was always on top.

“Yer sure, mate?” Bunny asked; his accent thickening with his arousal.

North’s answer was a small smile and a guiding hand. Bunny yelped as North suddenly took his dick in hand and started pumping up and down. Bunny’s tail flicked up instinctually; preparing to be taken by his mate. North had no intensions of doing that tonight though. North played with and explored Bunny’s human cock to relearn everything about him. To North’s delight, he found out Bunny still had foreskin in this form. He stretched it teasingly and watched Bunny fall apart before him. Bunny whimpered and moaned as his dick was played with. His cockhead peeked out from his foreskin in a beautiful contrast of bright red against ashy brown. A bead of precum dribbled out from the slit and North smeared it around Bunny’s cockhead; making it glisten prettily. North used his other hand to knead at Bunny’s pert bottom. He loved how Bunny’s ass was now soft and plump beneath his hands instead of furry and tough. He flicked Bunny’s tail teasingly and savored the needy whine it elicited.

Bunny bucked against North’s hand and clenched his hands into fists. North loved the pretty pink blush dusting Bunny’s nose and cheeks and how his lusty green eyes stared unfocusedly up at North. North had never seen something so perfectly debauched as Bunny during sex. His whole body just screamed sexual appeal. From his blushing face, to his needy moans, to his straining back, to his squeezable ass; Bunny was seductive as he was submissive. Bunny proved as much by wiggling his ass and whimpering when North made to pull away.

“Shh be still my _malen’kiy zaychik_. I will let you have your fun.” North rasped as he hastily stripped away his clothes. He dug around his coatpocket for the unused bottle of lube he kept with him. He had nearly forgotten it was there. He handed the bottle to Bunny and watched him work his magic.

Bunny slathered up his dick until it was shiny with lube. He gave North a bit of a show while he was at it. Bunny trailed a seductive finger up the veined shaft of his dick and pinched the head playfully. He leaned back on his haunches and exposed himself entirely to North’s probing gaze. North could see the beginnings of a fluffy tail between Bunny’s spread legs. Bunny continued to tease his cock with one hand, but the other had made its way up to his dusky nipples. Bunny threw his head back with a moan when he realized these human nubs were far more sensitive than his Pookan ones. He tweaked and rubbed it frantically; trying to get more of the feeling. His cock jumped to attention. A spurt of pre dribbled down Bunny’s shaft and pooled at his straining balls.

Realizing North was being left out, Bunny crawled on top of his Cossack. He gave North an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss before plunging his fingers deep into his asshole. North groaned into the kiss and gripped Bunny’s ass tight. Bunny wiggled his fingers around, knowing exactly where North’s prostate was even after all these years. Bunny grinned around North’s mouth as he hissed and cursed colorfully in Russian.

“Little minx.” North grunted. “You did that on purpose.”

Bunny neither confirmed nor denied it; but his grin spoke volumes. North growled and ripped Bunny’s fingers out of his hole before pulling Bunny back on top of him. He gripped Bunny’s cock tight and guided it to his waiting entrance. Bunny was more than happy to take the hint and shove right in. North hissed and steadied Bunny as they both got used to being joined after so long apart. Bunny’s tail twitched frantically above his ass and he whimpered from painful arousal. He squirmed uncomfortably as his aching need strained against North’s inviting warmth. North had forgotten how hard it was for Bunny to stay still once he was inside someone. Natural instincts to rut warred with Bunny’s worry over North’s safety. Bunny nearly cried with relief when North gave him the go-ahead to start moving. From there it was—in a word—heaven. Bunny gripped North’s shoulders tight as he pounded in and out of him. North gasped and growled encouragement in Bunny’s ears and delighted in how they twitched from the dirty talk.

“North~” Bunny whined. “Oh strewth—North! North this is—ohgods—so good! How do humans d-ooh~ this?” He gave a choked off moan when North clenched tightly around him. “How do you not go insane?” Bunny sobbed into North’s ear.

North couldn’t answer if he wanted to. He was as lost in the pleasure as Bunny was. He gripped Bunny tight and fought to keep the pace within Bunny’s ability. He wanted nothing more than to snap his hips up and ride Bunny from below. To milk him dry over and over and watch him drift away to bliss. North wanted to claim Bunny again from the inside out. He knew he couldn’t; Bunny was too raw from his newly acquired humanity. His heart was not with North right now. It was with the long-dead race of warriors from before the earth was formed. Perhaps one day Bunny would be willing and able to love North once more, but for now all North could do was be there for him. To ground him with this carnal act as old as life itself.

Bunny reached climax first with a choked sob. Bunny cried and crumpled against North as loads of his seed splattered into North’s innards. North came soon after with a subdued moan. He gathered Bunny up into his arms again and held him through his tears. Neither of them paid any mind to the sticky state of their bodies. They would clean up later; right now, assuring each other they were there was more important.

Bunny eventually cried himself to sleep. North watched over Bunny until his hiccups abated and golden sand appeared over his head. North had to smile when the sand took the shape of carrots and candy canes. Sandy sure had an interesting sense of humor. North watched the dream play out for a few minutes more before he too succumbed to the sweet beckoning of sleep. The issue was far from settled, but at least Bunny would wake up and know he wasn’t alone. That was something at least.

–End


End file.
